¿Y ahora la boda cuando?
by angelligth23
Summary: [Secuela de graduacion] kurama quiere dar un paso mas grande con hiei, quiere que se casen...sera que podran con la yuda de sus amigos? mal summary! para mas aclaraciones entren!


**¿Y ahora la boda cuando?**

Bueno esta es la continuación de Graduación, que lo disfruten n.n!

------------------

Habían pasado 3 años de esa noche, la noche en que su madre y hiei se habían conocido…seguían juntos y muy bien conviviendo cómodamente en el apartamento que kurama tenia, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Las cosas habían avanzado bastante, estaba por recibirse de abogado, solo le faltaba 1 año para terminar la carrera, kuwabara había terminado la carrera en esos días y le había pedido a yukina que se casaran, kurama tuvo que llevarse a hiei cuando se entero que ella había aceptado, por que quería matar a kuwabara…el tiempo nunca cambiaria eso.

Yuske también había entrado a la universidad y estaba a la mitad de una carrera de detective privado (E: n.nU no se me ocurrió otra cosa) y seguía con keiko, las cosas en el reikai se habían tranquilizado bastante y aun que seguían habiendo una que otra emergencia, ya no eran necesarios.

Ambos se relajaban en las tardes después de la escuela se le pasaban repasando las clases y los fines de semana iban a entrenar para estar e forma (E: XD see en la cama hace falta tener aguante jejeje) pero lo que mas le gustaba a kurama era cuando ambos se quedaban juntos y con agradables caricias llenas de amor…solo para disfrutar…sin presiones…a veces kurama le leía a hiei uno de los tantos libros de literatura de ficción, en la que se involucraban dragones o guerras mágicas…hiei los adoraba.

Aun con toda la felicidad que tenían, kurama no evitaba que una idea se empezaba a formar en su mente…cuando en la noche ambos se iban a dormir y la luna alumbraba su cuarto… se ponía a pensar en que pasaría si le pedía a su querido demonio que se casaran.

Cual seria su reacción? Buena? Mala? Asustada?

No creía que el conociera el significado de la palabra casamiento…

Además le quedaba un año para pensarlo…no creía que fuera bueno planear nada hasta que saliera de la carrera.

Despertó al otro día y salio de la tibia cama, cuando unas manos le tomaron por la cintura y le mandaron de vuelta a la cama.

-hiei, es temprano para esto no crees?- con una sonrisa picara kurama sentía los húmedos besos en su cuello.

-no, además por que no faltas hoy? No quiero quedarme en casa yo solo-

- ¿qué no tienes que ir a ver koenma hoy?- hiei llevaba trabajando como investigador del makai desde hacia 6 años para saber si había alguien queriendo tratar de causar líos y detenerlo antes de que hiciera nada.

-no, hoy tengo el día libre…pero ayer no lo pude decir entre tantos besos…-kurama se sonrojo…ayer había estado muy fogoso con hiei y a el le había encantado…tanto que no hablaron nada desde que kurama se le tiro encima cuando entro por la puerta.

-otra cosa que no pude hacer fue darte eso- hiei saco del cajón de la mesita de noche un collar, era medallón de oro redondo con una rosa grabada al frente que era de rubíes.

-hiei…esta…hermoso…no se que decir- kurama se sorprendió y vio al reverso un grabado de letras que decía "si debo vivir sin ti la eternidad prefiero tenerte a mi lado y vivir un día" dentro estaba una foto de ellos 2, la única que se habían tomado juntos cuando cumplieron un año de salir, y tenia un pequeño mechón del cabello de hiei.

-pues di que pondrás aquí un mechón de ese cabello que cuidas mas que tu vida- sonriendole, hiei mostró un medallón igual solo que este en la parte de atrás no tenia nada grabado- y que pondrás una frase acá atrás para mi- kurama no captaba muy bien que hiei hubiera hecho eso…

-hiei…explícame como hiciste esto- hiei puso una sonrisa mas picara y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-pues veraz trabajar para koenma no solo trae pagas en dinero…-

-se lo robaste ¬¬?-

-no, le pedí que el los mandara hacer por que eran para una ocasión muy importante-

-o.o pues que yo sepa nuestro aniversario es dentro de 3 días-

-lo se…quería dártelo ese día pero me pareció que hoy seria mejor-

Kurama puso una cara de confusión como ninguna y hiei solo rió antes de besarlo y proceder a explicarle.

-veraz, la razón por la que te lo doy hoy, es que quiero que dejemos de ser novios-

A kurama casi se le cae la medalla que sostenía…quería hiei terminar con el? Era acaso el medallón el recuerdo que le dejaría al decir adiós?

-kitsune, no pongas esa cara, creo que no me explique bien, te estoy proponiendo que seamos compañeros en la vida…por siempre…como lo dicen los ningen?... Nos casamos?- estaba seguro que estaba soñando así que se pellizcó en el brazo para estar seguro…le dolió, pero seguía despierto.

-hiei…es en serio…tu…tu…me estas proponiendo…- hiei le dio un beso muy apasionado para callarlo y después continuo.

-pues claro que si, a menos que veas a alguien mas aquí- kurama sonrió y se sonrojo pensando en que ese era el hiei que conocía.

- y si ese sonrojo significa que aceptas, me dices que le mando grabar a mi medalla?-

- claro que es un si, y…-kurama tomo una expresión pensativa y después de un momento dijo – "eres la luz en mi oscuridad… un ángel sin alas que protege todo lo que ama"- hiei se sorprendió por esa frase que era para el…después se sintió muy bien, nunca nadie le había dicho nada así.

- y dime tu por que crees que soy un ángel?- kurama lo beso y después de eso se digno a pensar otro poco.

-kitsune!- hiei quería una respuesta pronta.

-jejeje no te enojes, eres un ángel por que además de ser perfectamente hermoso, y hacerme tocar el cielo cada vez que estamos en la cama, después de todas las cosas por las que has pasado en la vida sigues teniendo un código, el ser bueno y proteger a tu hermana y a tus amigos.

- o/o- hiei estaba como noqueado, sabia que kurama lo amaba…pero nunca pensó que hasta ese punto.

Las horas habían pasado y kurama se reporto enfermo para poder faltar.

Le dio un mechón a hiei para su medallón y se quedaron ambos juntos el resto del día...planeando como decirle a los demás, cuando seria la boda y las invitaciones y el pastel…y toda la lista de cosas que kurama le había mencionado a hiei…y las que el había podido anotar (E: XD pobrecito jejeje).

Al final del día kurama estaba muy esperanzado respecto a la boda y pensaba en que ese día había sido uno de los más felices de su vida…y que lo atesoraría por siempre

---------------------------

Al día siguiente cuando kurama regreso de la escuela hiei ya estaba esperándole.

-hola, no sabia que regresarías temprano- hiei se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso luego le paso un brazo por la cintura y lo pego a el.

-pues quise darte una sorpresa…- hiei guió a kurama hasta su cuarto por medio de besos en sus labios y el resto de su cara y cuello, cuando entro se dio cuenta que todo tenia rosas, rojas, blancas, negras y unas que eran de color gris…muy extrañas por cierto y estaban en una maceta con un moño alrededor.

-hiei…son hermosas- kurama se separo un segundo de hiei para ir y examinarlas, se dio cuenta que no eran grises, si no que resplandecían como si fueran de plata- de donde las has sacado- kurama estaba muy impresionado, nunca había visto ninguna flor así.

-pues es tu regalo de compromiso de mi parte-

-es…tan bello- kurama las vio mejor y como algo brillaba dentro de ellas…

-hiei…acaso esto es?- en efecto lo que kurama saco fue un anillo con un rubí enzarzado.

-es uno de esos anillos de compromiso ningen…-

-pero me diste el medallón para eso no?-

-pues si, pero si hacemos una de las fiestas con los escandalosos de nuestros amigos tendrán que ver el anillo verdad?- hiei tenia planeado decirles a yuske y el imbecil, y bueno a sus parejas.

- o.o hiei….tu estas de acuerdo con que haga una fiesta?- kurama estaba mas que sorprendido…empezaba a pensar que sus esfuerzos con hiei habían dado resultados.

-pues…no es que sea muy agradable…pero también debes decirlo en la universidad…no quiero más chicas encima de ti…ni chicos…-

Y es que tal como le había pasado en la secundaria y en la preparatoria kurama seguía siendo acechado por todos los tipos de chicas y chicos existentes, cada vez se unían más a su club de fans.

-jejejeje un ataque de celos verdad?- hiei hizo una mueca y se le tiro encima a kurama para seguir besándolo y callarlo al mismo tiempo.

Estaba muy animado por que por fin se estaba liberando de las cadenas que le oprimían.

Estaba cansado de tener que contenerse, así que de un tirón rasgo la camisa de kurama. Que hizo una mueca.

-hiei…aaaah….eres….un animal- apenas podía hablar ya que los besos de hiei le quitaban el aire.

-si, y veraz que se pone mejor…- hiei quito lo que quedaba de las ropas de kurama y el mismo se saco la suya para tener mayor contacto.

-hiei…las ventanas- hiei maldijo por lo bajo…habían dejado las ventanas del cuarto abiertas, de mala gana se levanto como dios lo trajo al mundo y en un segundo se escucho un grito…una chica había salido a la azotea de su casa…que estaba junto a la suya…salió corriendo y gritando cosas acerca de los locos.

Sin importarle esto hiei cerro todas las ventanas y regreso a donde estaba kurama que contemplaba el anillo en su dedo y le daba un par de besos….

-oye, yo soy el que debería estar recibiendo esos besos- con un falso tono de enojo hiei se acerco para posarse sobre kurama y darle algunos besos en el cuello.

-je, creo que si verdad?- kurama se adelanto y…el timbre interrumpió el grandioso momento.

-hum…no hagas caso…- hiei intento distraer a kurama pero un grito les hizo desistir.

-suichi! Estoy aquí!- la madre de kurama tenia una llave por si se suscitaba una emergencia…pero no creyeron que interrumpiera ese momento.

Hiei se levanto de sobre kurama bastante resignado y kurama se apresuro a buscar sus batas para evitar que su madre viera a su futuro nuero sin ropa.

- hola mama…que es todo eso?- su madre venia cargada de varias bolsas y una lista que parecía de 2 metros.

-pues anoche me llamaste para decirme lo de su fiesta de compromiso…y decidí comprarles algunas cosas para la misma-

Hiei parecía algo sorprendido pero no dijo nada, además hacia tiempo que había visto que kurama era casi idéntico a su madre…así que se llevaban bastante bien (en un fic todo pasa no n.n? XD)

-Oh, valla hiei mira esto- kurama sostenía varios tipos de invitaciones y algunas listas de la comida y bebida para la fiesta así como una lista de invitados.

-pero okasan…compraste champaña!- kurama saco 2 botellas que estaban selladas y burbujeaban. – no te parece demasiado?

-para la fiesta de compromiso de mi único hijo? Yo no lo creo.

Kurama se sonrojo por esto pero pareció aceptar la idea.

-bueno que les parece si revisamos la lista de invitados y vemos si están de acuerdo?- shiori parecía entender que a hiei no gustaba de estar rodeado de mucha gente, así que decidieron que estos serian los invitados:

Yuske con keiko, kuwabara con yukina (hiei casi incendia la casa) y koenma con botan, la hermana de kuwabara estaba de viaje así que no podría asistir.

-bueno, okasan, hiei y yo vamos a cambiarnos y volveremos para ver las invitaciones, por que no sacas las que te gusten y veremos, te parece?-

-si, no se preocupen- shiori se quedo en la sala empezando a sacar las invitaciones, mientras hiei y kurama subían.

-valla a tu madre realmente le importa mucho el que te vallas a casar- hiei nunca había visto a shiori tan emocionada…y eso que la conocía de hace varios años y se alegraba de cada aniversario de ellos.

-si…siendo como dijo, su único hijo, lo que más ha querido siempre es que me case, no quiere verme solo…-

- te quiere mucho verdad?- hiei se acerco y le dio una brazo a kurama que tenia una camisa blanca sin abotonar con unos jeans de mezclilla.

-si…-kurama acaricio el cabello de hiei revolviéndolo un poco, el ya estaba completamente vestido con una camiseta azul oscuro y unos jeans negros.

-pues vamos, no le quitemos la oportunidad de decir que nos tardamos y que hay mucho que hacer- hiei mostró una media sonrisa y beso a kurama antes de salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras.

-bueno hiei espero que te gusten las que eh traído, pero no encontré ninguna en que alguien fuera asesinado n.n- shiori rió mientras hiei se sorprendía de que no le pareciera malo su gusto por la violencia.

-bueno y que has traído mama?- kurama bajaba y empezaba a ver las tarjetas esparcidas en la mesa.

-valla esta es linda- kurama tomo una tarjeta blanca con el borde dorado como si fueran enredaderas.

-hum…- hiei tomo una que era de color marfil con estampado de algo que parecían unos pequeños capullos de color plateado.

-hiei, me ha gustado esta que te parece?- kurama le mostró a hiei la tarjeta y este asintió, dejando la otra en la mesa y siguiendo a kurama y su madre que iban a la cocina a ver la comida que se haría ese día.

-pero mama, creo que es excesivo, este menú por que mejor no lo dejamos para la boda? n.nU- hiei se fijo que la lista en efecto era larga y que la comida parecía para un ejercito, además de que eran muchos platillos.

-creo que seria mejor una comida sencilla con un pastel de postre- ambos miraron a hiei que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen para dejar a madre e hijo decidir.

-me parece perfecto, así en la boda les daremos una gran sorpresa-

- a mi tan bien me gusta la idea.

Así que acordaron que al día siguiente se mandarían las invitaciones mientras que kurama se iba ala universidad.

------------------------------------------

Ese día fue de los mas pesados de su vida, no solo tuvo que ir de compras para la comida solo, sino que también tuvo que ir y ver los trajes de gala, por que el que tenia lo había quemado la vez que kurama hizo que se lo pusiera y jugando le dijo que así irían a la boda de yukina con kuwabara.

Pero la vendedora no se cansaba de coquetearle al menor segundo y tuvo que gritarle que el traje que buscaba era para su boda, y entonces muy apenada se disculpara y le dejara solo.

El día de kurama estuvo tranquilo, hasta que llego al salón de clases, tenia que anunciar que se iba a casar…no estaba nada seguro de la reacción de sus compañeros…sobre todo si pensaban en hacer una protesta a o algo parecido.

-hola suichi!- una de sus tanta fans había llegado ya a la universidad, antes que el puesto que era de preparatoria y tenia poco tiempo antes de entrar a las clases.

-hola Nina n.nU- parecía muy animada, y le dijo que le había traído un almuerzo para que no tuviera que ir a casa, le mostró una caja de almuerzo de color azul marino envuelto en un pañuelo negro con lunas y estrellas.

-ooU gracias pero…yo quería hablar con todas las que están en mi… ¿club de fans? para la hora del almuerzo, ¿crees que puedas traerlas? n.nU- la chica se puso una cara de adoración increíble y le dijo que para la hora del almuerzo tendría a todas allí.

Las clases pasaron a prisa…y kurama no encontraba muy bien las palabras para decirles que se casaba…como lo irían a tomar?

Su mente ya había imaginado varias situaciones…la primera:

-buenos chicas es que…me casare n.n-

Todas se quedaron calladas por un momento, y luego se pusieron a llorar al mismo tiempo, después de haber comprendido el mensaje, la escuela empezó inundarse y los chillidos hicieron que las clases se cancelaran.

Kurama bajo la cabeza en señal de resignación y prosiguió a pensar en otra posible reacción.

-Bueno chicas- kurama se encontraba en un podio como de prensa con varios micrófonos y las chicas vestidas como reporteras anotando lo que decía -pues el caso es que me voy a casar- todas dejaron de escribir a la vez…soltaron sus cosas y sacando algunas espadas las pusieron frente a kurama para decirle:

- te casas eh? Bueno, te casaras con una de nosotras ahora!-

Kurama sacudió un poco su cabeza para quitar eso de su mente….

Como se supone que diera ese mensaje!

Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo…ni siquiera cuándo pelee contra karasu.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y todas las chicas que estaban en el club de fans de kurama se reunieron en la universidad, por lo cual esta estaba mas llena que nada, los maestros salieron a ver por que la multitud de chicas, y se sorprendieron de ver que todas traían una gran pancarta que decía "Club oficial de fans de kurama"

- suichi kun! n.n – Nina estaba a la cabeza de todo el alboroto y cuando kurama le soltó unas gracias, todas las chicas guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que tenia que decirles.

Todas sabían de la actual relación de su grana amor, lo que les parecía bueno, ambos eran muy guapos, así que no les molestaba, pero si habían roto, bueno les daba una oportunidad para estar con el.

-pues verán chicas…no se como decirlo, no se si su reacción será agresiva n.nU- aun que sabia que no le harían daño, temía por la universidad, el edificio no aguantaría una horda de chicas enfurecidas.

- pero nosotras por que íbamos a enojarnos suichikun!-

-pues…es que…ustedes saben que mi novio es hieichan verdad? n.n-

-hai!- a las chicas no pareció afectarles que lo mencionara, así que prosiguió.

-pues, el y yo…nos vamos…a casar…- casi instantáneamente cerro los ojos, rezándole a koenma por que ellas no hicieran nada malo.

-Sr. Minamino, debe de decirles a estas chicas que deben irse, les están bloqueando el paso a los demás alumnos.

-gomenasai…chicas están bien? Podrían moverse o.o?- todas las chicas se habían quedado en estado de shock, no movían un músculo, al parecer todas estaban sumidas en sus diferentes, pero aun así parecidas reacciones.

Al parecer ninguna tenia ánimos para reclamar o no tener un ataque de histeria, así que salieron caminando como zombis, las que tenían clases ese día se excusaron diciendo que no se sentían bien.

A kurama le daba un poco de pena haberles causado eso…pero el amaba a hiei y se casaría con el muy pronto.

El resto de las clases fueron bastantes tranquilas, pero a la hora de la salida uno de los maestros le pidió que se quedara pues tenia que hablar con el.

Kurama obedeció y se quedo, esperando que no fuera por algo malo que había hecho (hay kuramita tu nunca harás nada mal! ♥).

-bueno kurama, hemos revisado tu historial académico, tus notas, todo lo que concierne a la universidad, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria… y hemos decidido dejarte graduar un año antes, solo tienes que presentar una maestría (ya se, eso no se puede hacer n.nU pero por esto es un fic así que si yo quiero los peces caminaran ¬¬ XD).

- de verdad? y cuando tendría que entregarla? Es que verá, pronto me voy a casar…así que…- el maestro lo interrumpió con un ademán de la mano.

- no te preocupes, ya casi termina el semestre, tomate las vacaciones y en cuanto regreses a clases el próximo semestre empiezas a elaborarla- kurama asintió y le agradeció a su maestro por la noticia, hiei estaría encantado.

Salio corriendo apenas se despidió de su maestro, llego a casa para encontrarse con que aparentemente no había nadie (aparentemente XD) camino hasta la cocina, había algunos platos recién lavados y la estufa había sido limpiada también, paso por la sala y vio unos globos con una tarjeta, curioso, se acercó a verla y vio que estaba dirigida a el, la abrió con suavidad y leyó el contenido:

_Kurama:_

_Estamos en la calle de main hartber numero 54, por favor ven, es urgente._

_Cariños _

_Hiei._

_PD: date prisa._

Al terminar de leerla kurama pensó que quizás algo malo había pasado, claro no reparo en que si así fuera, la tarjeta no la habría encontrado entre globos.

Salio corriendo y pasando las calles sin fijarse, provocando un pitido de carros detrás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, y que les pareció? Es el primer Cáp., creo que tendrá unos 4 ya que después vendrá la despedida de soltero, luego los preparativos de boda y finalmente la boda n.n

Si les gusto déjenme review para que lo continúe!


End file.
